kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Full Throttle (finisher)
is the name used for Kamen Rider Drive, Mach and Chaser's finishers. Each Shift Car (or Signal Bike) has a variety of different finishers depending on whether it's used by Drive or with either his Handle-Ken, Door-Ju, or Trailer-Hou weapons (or Mach or with his Zenrin Shooter weapon and Chaser or with his Shingou-Ax weapon). Drive After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace, and lifting the Shift Car currently placed in the Shift Brace once, Drive can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Shift Car. Speed= *Type Speed's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. A variation of this finisher has Tridoron forming a whirlwind around the enemy while Drive is boosted forward by energy-projected spinning tires, allowing him to rebound off his car so that he can unleash a rapid barrage of kicks to finish off the enemy. **Type Speed Flare's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire towards the enemy. **Type Speed Spike's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Shadow's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Hunter's Full Throttle finisher is the , where after trapping the enemy in the Justice Cage's Energy Prison, Drive uses projections of Tridoron's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Drive can smash into it, destroying the enemy. ***There is a variation of Type Speed Hunter's JustiSmash finisher, where after the Energy Prison traps the the enemy, it combines with the Monster to become the Energy Poison before crushing down on the enemy. The Drive Driver announces "Full Throttle Special: Hunter and Monster!" during the finisher. This finisher is exclusive to Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!. **Type Speed Vegas' Full Throttle finisher is the , where the Drum Shields combine with the Dream Vegas Tire, causing the three wheels to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. ***'Tire:' Drive shoots one gold coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. ***'Seven:' Drive shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. **Type Speed Mixer's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive fires a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire at the enemy, binding them in place. (Picture TBA) **Type Speed Monster's Full Throttle finisher is the , where a tongue shoots out of the Massive Monster Tire and binds the enemy in place before Drive drags them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster. **Type Speed Cab's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Speed Doctor's Full Throttle "finisher" makes Drive hover in the air as medical equipment appears around him, which is then used to remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. The downside is that, true to its name, Mad Doctor's healing is excruciatingly painful. Drive's Rider Kick.jpg|SpeeDrop (Normal ver.) Tridoron SpeeDrop.png|SpeeDrop (Tridoron ver.) Flare Stream.png|Flare Stream JustiSmash.png|JustiSmash (Energy Prison ver.) Monster Hunter FT.png|JustiSmash (Energy Prison + Monster ver.) Million Attack.png|Million Attack Monster FullThrottle.png|MonsCrunch CQ Healing.png|Unnamed healing procedure |-| Wild= *Type Wild's Full Throttle finisher is the . **Type Wild Dump's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive slams the Rumble Smasher into the target while it is spinning at high speeds with incredible force. **Type Wild Wrecker's Full Throttle finisher is the . Rumble Dump FullThrottle.png|DriRumble |-| Technic= *Type Technic's Full Throttle finisher is the **Type Technic Braver's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive makes the Ladder Expander grab the enemy and drag them in his direction close enough for him to unleash a powerful roundhouse kick on the captured target. **Type Technic Gravity's Full Throttle finisher is the . Technic Rescue Down.PNG|Rescue Down |-| Dead Heat= *Type Dead Heat does not have a true Full Throttle finisher due to how its Shift Car is designed. However, it does allow Drive to execute the attack. **Type Dead Heat Flare's Full Throttle finisher is an enhanced version of the Dead Heat Drop, where Drive is coated in flames during his Dead Zone-powered attack. Dead Heat Punch.png|Unnamed punch DeadHeatRiderKick.jpg|Dead Heat Drop (Normal ver.) DeadHeatDropFlare.png|Dead Heat Drop (Max Flare ver.) |-| Formula= *Type Formula's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive is covered in bright blue energy as he strikes the enemy with a flying kick. **During Type Formula's first ever outing, its Full Throttle finisher was an unnamed Rider Punch, though the sheer power of the attack on top of the G-Forces pressed onto Drive's body gave Shinnosuke whiplash. Full_Throttle_Formula_Punch.png|Unnamed punch Wpid-20150313083556.jpg|Formula Drop |-| High Speed= *Type High Speed's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick, which appears to be a replica of Type Speed's SpeeDrop where Drive charges himself in a glittering light-like energy before destroying the target with a flying kick. Drive High Speed Full Throttle Kick.PNG|Unnamed kick Handle-Ken Drift Slash= The primary Full Throttle finishers with the Handle-Ken, , all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's blade. Once done, the sword's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a steering wheel icon appear on the Driver. *Dream Vegas: When Drive slashes an enemy three times, the number 7 appears with cards, chips, and lottery-related items bursting out, which then reflects an image of the number 777 on the target. *Shift Speed: When Drive slashes an enemy, a blue automobile light trail appears and reflects a red then blue image of either a speedometer, a rev counter, or a fuel gauge on the target. *Midnight Shadow: When Drive slashes, a giant energy shuriken is shot at the enemy. *Shift Wild: Drive strikes the enemy with one energized slash before he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes until they are destroyed. *Rumble Dump: After activating the Full Throttle for Type Wild Dump via the Drive Driver and Shift Brace, Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. SpeedVegas TurnSlash.png|Dream Vegas ver. TypeSpeed TurnSlash.png|Speed ver. Chaser Spider Execution.png|Midnight Shadow ver. Wild Drift Slash.png|Wild ver. Dump Drift Slash.png|Rumble Dump ver. |-| Drift Rotation= The secondary Full Throttle finishers with the Handle-Ken, , all depend on Drive's current Type form when he presses the weapon's "horn" after turning its steering wheel once. *Type Wild: Drive spins like a top and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while also leaving skid marks on the ground. *Type Speed: Drive unleashes an enhanced spin slash that can destroy multiple enemies at once. Wild Drift Rotation.png|Type Wild ver. Speedy Rotation.png|Type Speed ver. Door-Ju The Full Throttle finishers with the Door-Ju, , all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the behind the weapon's barrel. Once done, the gun's finisher activation will be picked up by the Drive Driver, making a driver-side door icon appear on the Driver. *Speed: Drive fires several flaming shots, then accelerates them by kicking an energy wheel that forms on the side into their path, slamming into their target at a terminal velocity. *Fire Braver: Drive fires a beam of energy resembling the Ladder Expander, which grabs the enemy and pins them to the nearest wall before he pulls the trigger to detonate the energy construct, taking out the target along with it. *Rolling Gravity: Drive fires a ball of energy resembling the 10-ton Weight, which flies over directly above the enemy and pelts them with a series of bullets before the energy construct falls like a rock, detonating as it hits the target. Type Speed Tire Blast.jpg|Speed ver. Technic Braver & Door Gun FT.png|Fire Braver ver. Technic_Gravity_PerfecShot.png|Rolling Gravity ver. Trailer-Hou The Full Throttle finishers with the Trailer-Hou, , all depend on what Shift Car has been inserted into the on top of the weapon's barrel along with two Shift Cars into the within the barrel itself. Once done, the cannon's displays the word "FULL". *Formula-Hou **Shift Speed & Shift Wild: Fires a blue energy blast. **Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02: Fires a blue energy blast. **Shift Speed & Midnight Shadow: Fires rapid energy bullets. **Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy beam. Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|Formula-Hou: Shift Speed + Shift Wild F01 F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Formula-Hou: Mantarn F01 + Jacky F02 Formula three + Trailer Impact.png|Formula-Hou: Shift Speed + Midnight Shadow F01 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Formula-Hou: Mantarn F01 + Sparner F03 Mach After raising the Signal Landing Panel on the Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Mach can execute a myriad of finishers unique to each Signal Bike and Shift Car. Mach= : An attack with theatrics powerful enough to destroy a Roidmude with ease. Using other Signal Bikes (or Shift Cars) alter his finisher somewhat. *Mach Kikern: Mach is surrounded by a red Demon Beast-shaped aura while he executes his Kick Macher. *Mach Arabull: The Kick Macher becomes the Roughening Kick Macher, which is powered up with the Rumble Smasher on Mach's left leg. Mach RiderKick.png|Kamen Rider Mach: Kick Macher Kikern Kick Macher.png|Mach Kikern: Kikern Kick Macher Arabull Kick Macher.png|Mach Arabull: Roughening Kick Macher |-| Deadheat Mach= : An upgraded version of the Kick Macher. *Like Drive, when Deadheat Mach initiates a Full Throttle with Shift Mad Doctor, the Cure Quicker will make him hover in the air as medical equipment appears from it to surround him and remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. However, during the healing process, he will experience excruciating pain. Heat Kick Macher.png|Deadheat Mach: Heat Kick Macher Burst DOCTOR FullThrottle.png|Deadheat Mach Naoru: Unnamed healing procedure Zenrin Shooter The Zenrin Shooter has two different Full Throttle finishers, both of which depend on what Signal Bike has been inserted into the behind the weapon's barrel. Like how it is normally, the Zenrin Shooter's Full Throttle can be influenced by Mach's current Signal form depending on how many times the Boost Igniter is hit. Hit Macher= * **'Mach Kaksarn + Signal Mach': Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter once, making the blast fire bursts that spread around the targets, hitting them multiple times. **'Mach Kikern + Signal Mach': Mach fires into the air, then hits the Boost Igniter four times, making the blast summon three fully grown red bullet beasts to maul the poor sod this finisher is aimed at. **'Deadheat Mach': By activating the Full Throttle through the Mach Driver Honoh, Mach can used a version of the Hit Macher, shooting energy constructs that resemble the Shift Dead Heat's motorbike portion. Hit Macher Kaksarn.png|Kaksarn ver. ZenrinShooter Kikern finisher.png|Kikern ver. Deadheat Mach Hit Macher.png|Dead Heat ver. |-| Beat Macher= * **'Signal Tomarle': Mach spins the Zenrin Striker before slamming it into the target, paralyzing their movements and making them fall to the ground. **'Signal Kaksarn': Mach spins the Zenrin Striker and repeatedly slams the Zenrin Shooter into the target, eventually destroying them. Tomarle Beat Macher.png|Tomarle ver. Mach Hyakuretsu Beat.png|Kaksarn ver. Chaser After raising the Signal Landing Panel on the Mach Driver Honoh and pressing the Boost Igniter before lowering the Signal Landing Panel back down, Chaser can execute the . Shingou-Ax The Shingou-Ax's Full Throttle finisher is activated when Chaser loads a Signal Bike into its on the pole and presses the red on the shaft. However, as a drawback to this, he must wait until the light on the changes from red to green in order for his weapon's attack to be fully charged before pulling the . Once done, Chaser swings the Shingou-Ax several times, with the path of his swing seconds before each swing generating black-and-white tracks that resemble a crosswalk. Across Breaker.png|Across Breaker Category:Kamen Rider Finishers